


At What Cost?

by mannybothans



Series: Shameless Smut Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Aid, Jogging, Minor Injuries, Multi, No Wincest, Running, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, condom use, exercise as therapy, hygiene, if you thought this was anything other than smut, just two good boys sharing, m/f/m, porn with a sort-of plot, safe sex, vaginal intercourse, you'd be wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: You love jogging and happen to meet a tall, handsome stranger who also jogs. His brother? Not a fan of that kind of cardio. You sustain a minor injury that needs attention and these brothers are all too willing to give it.





	At What Cost?

You. Loved. Jogging. You loved it ever since you discovered you could just block out the world with a pair of headphones and a good pair of sneakers with asphalt underfoot after that _thing_ happened.

Lebanon, Kansas wasn’t your initial idea of starting over, but the quaint little town in the geographical center of the United States drew you in. You took your time exploring it on foot, leaving your small house and often not returning for almost an hour most days you ran. It didn’t take long for you to notice that another person was out jogging almost as often as you. He was tall and handsome and would often flash you a neighborly smile and wave upon passing one another. You grew accustomed to seeing him around and were surprisingly disappointed and sad when you didn’t see him out for almost two weeks in a row.

So, on yet another overcast Thursday morning, lost in your thoughts as you ran to the beat of the current Die Antwoord remix pumping through your headphones, you nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You spun around, hands raised in a defensive boxing posture and your eyes went wide as you realized it was Tall and Handsome. You quickly pulled your ear buds out and chuckled at yourself.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said as he tried to hide a shit-eating grin. His voice was about as deep as you imagined it would be and filled with kindness and sincerity. It did things to you; you were thankful your heart rate was already up and face flushed from jogging.

“It’s… it’s fine,” you panted, embarrassed at how out of breath you were. “I was wondering where you’d gone,” you blurted out.

His head tilted as he looked at you in amusement, a slight dimple appearing as his lips turned up into a smile. “Really? You were thinking about me?”

“Well, I mean, I’ve seen you around and then you weren’t and y’know, it was a little concerning,” you gestured with your hands, hoping to distract him from how much you were blushing.

He chuckled softly, brushing a hand through his long, loose hair. It was then you noticed he wasn’t wearing his normal running attire. You quirked an eyebrow at him and he seemed to understand before you could voice your question. “I uh, I’m running errands. Just got back from a work trip and my brother hates grocery shopping, so,” he trailed off, shoving his hands into his pockets.

You smiled a little bit. “You have a brother, huh? How come he doesn’t run with you?”

The gorgeous man in front of you shrugged. “He doesn’t like to jog. Or do most cardio. He mostly likes to drink beer, actually.” You both laughed and your heart was finally slowing down to a normal rate.

And then your wristwatch started beeping at you. “Fuck,” you muttered and sighed. You’d almost forgotten you were supposed to be running. “I should go,” you smiled apologetically up at him.

He smiled back to you and nodded. “Yeah. Sure. See you around?”

You began to back away from him slowly and nodded back at him. “Yeah, see you around…?”

“Sam.” He supplied.

It fit. You grinned wider. “Sam. Nice to meet you, officially. I’m Y/N. Take care!”

You waved quickly and turned, your feet automatically finding the rhythm while you replaced your ear buds. Your heart fluttered a little bit and you bit your lip. Maybe you’d have a new jogging partner. That was over a month ago.

**

“Going out for a run,” Sam called to his brother.

“Yuck,” Dean called back from somewhere in the library. He’d been at his laptop looking at god knows what earlier when Sam decided he wanted some fresh air. “Try not to scare the locals, Sasquatch.”

“Har har,” Sam replied sarcastically as he left the bunker. He stretched just a little bit, enough to wake up his muscles a little more before he popped his headphones on and pressed “play” on his running playlist. He briefly wondered what color running tights you’d be wearing today.

**

You bent over, stretching your too-tight hamstrings at the stop sign. It was mid-morning and there weren’t really many people out and about since it was a Thursday. Your leg was too tight but you knew Sam usually ran on Thursdays, so here you were. A pained groan left your mouth as you stood up and began stretching your left calf against the post of the sign. You were only twenty minutes into an hour’s run and if it weren’t for the thought of Sam, you’d consider going home and resting; you were also stubborn as hell and knew you could work through the tightness.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said over your shoulder. You glanced behind you and smiled at Sam, who was jogging up to you, as if he knew exactly where you’d be and at what time. His eyes took you in from head to toe and he grinned. “Wow. Hot pink leggings, huh?”

“Hey yourself,” you replied, smiling as you turned the volume down on your song. You shrugged at his observation. “Which direction you headed?”

“I figured we could try jogging together?” He said, almost sheepishly.

You took a moment to study his height. “You might leave me in the dust with that mile-long stride you have,” you joked.

He looked crestfallen and you reached out and touched his arm. “Hey! I was kidding. I could use some improvement on my stride, anyway,” you offered.

Sam smiled widely at that and nodded. You looked both ways before crossing the street, him close at your heels.

Ten minutes later, you were focusing on lengthening your stride but your calf wasn’t having it. Still stubborn, you tried to push through until the tightness was too much and your leg cramped painfully. You cried out as you stumbled and Sam didn’t seem to notice. “Sam! Sam, wait up!” You called, loudly.

He turned around, jogging backwards until he noticed you gripping your leg in agony. He immediately came over to you and crouched down next to you; his brow was furrowed with deep concern.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He panted, his hands instinctively reaching out to your leg.

“Yeah,” you said through clenched teeth. “Just a cramp.” Your fingers massaged your calf desperately, trying to get into the myofascial tissue to loosen whatever was knotted up.

“May I?” He asked, his hands hovering just centimeters from your leg. You took in the size of his hands and the strength of his forearms in a quick once-over and nodded your consent. Sam’s hands went to your calf and his thumbs gently pushed into the muscles, moving down your leg, looking for the issue. When he got to the lateral head of the gastrocnemius, you yelped at the pressure he applied and he immediately withdrew his hands. “Sorry!”

“It’s my own stupid fault,” you muttered. “Guess I’m done for the day,” you sighed. You were really looking forward to finishing your run with Sam. Your mind briefly teased you with images of you and Sam showering together afterwards.

“I have some stuff that could help but it’s um, well, it’s back at my place.” A faint red colored his cheeks and you studied his face. Was he coming on to you? Was this a ploy to get in your pants? You weighed the likelihood and decided you didn’t mind, either way.

“My house is right up the street,” you offered, deciding you’d feel more comfortable there. “Could you get your stuff and meet me?” You tried putting weight on your left leg but hissed in pain. Sam was there immediately, his hand around your waist to help steady you.

“I’ll um, I’ll call my brother. He can bring the stuff. Let me walk you home.”

You nodded and started hobbling towards your house, enjoying the warmth of his body against yours despite the heat of the morning.

Sam pulled his cell phone out of his armband and unlocked it before he speed-dialed his brother. “Dean? Hey, yeah, no, I’m fine. Dude! Stop. I’m fine. Look, I need you to bring some stuff to an address,” he paused and you gave him the house number and street, which he repeated back into the phone.

_Dude, you’re with a girl?_

Sam rolled his eyes. “We were jogging and she pulled something. I’ll need the tiger balm and a couple of those hot/cold packs in the freezer.”

_Heh, lookit you, Sammy. I guess maybe jogging does have its perks._

“Shuddup, Dean,” Sam replied through clenched teeth. “Just bring the stuff!”

_Yeah, yeah, be there in ten._

Your eyebrow quirked at him and you smiled a little, limping along towards your house with him bracing you against his side. “I have an annoying little brother, too.”

Sam’s face broke into a wide grin and he laughed, hard. “I mean, technically he’s my little brother in height, but he’s older than me.”

“Ah. Well, I guess maturity just hits people at different stages,” you tried, smiling up at him.

“I seriously doubt maturity will ever hit Dean. And if it does, it’ll be so hard it’ll knock him out,” Sam chuckled.

“This is me,” you said and turned towards the walkway leading up to your small house. Together, you approached the small one-story house. You pulled a key from your leggings and unlocked the door. Sam pushed it open and helped you inside to the couch, where you sat down ungracefully. “Thanks for walking me home,” you said as he sat next to you.

“Mind if I try massaging your leg again?” Sam asked, his hazel eyes expressing both interest and concern.

“Um, sure, I guess?” You sat back and angled yourself towards him, lifting your left leg onto his thighs. He wiggled a bit, adjusting the angle of his body as his hands gently cupped your lower leg. His thumbs, rough and calloused, sought out the problem area once again and you hissed when he found it, grimacing.

“Is it too much? I can wait until Dean gets here,”

“No!” You interrupted. “No, it’s fine. Just… go for it.”

Sam’s thumbs pressed hard into your myofascial tissue again and you groaned, gripping the seat of the couch tightly. His eyes kept darting to your face and you were unsure if he was checking to see if you were okay or just couldn’t stop looking at you.

There was a knock at the door and you bit back a howl as Sam switched to his knuckles, kneading your flesh to work the knot out.

“Come in!” You both called at the same time. You grinned at Sam stupidly and he ducked his head a little as another tall, gorgeous man swung the door open and walked right in.

“Sammy, I… Oh.” His eyes found yours and you realized you were gaping at this creature standing in your living room. His lips curved into a sinful smirk and you tore your gaze away as your face heated up.

“This is your brother?” You asked Sam, incredulously.

“Yeah. Dean, this is Y/N. Y/N, Dean. Didja bring the stuff?” Sam’s warm hands left your leg and you almost whimpered at the loss of his touch. Instead, you bit your lip and looked back up at Dean, who was making no attempt to hide that he was checking you out. Your nipples hardened under your sports bra and you swallowed a small moan as thoughts of what his lips could do filled your head.

It was unfair, really, how fucking attractive these men were. And they were both in your house. To take care of your dumb, stubborn ass.

“So what’s the problem?” Dean asked, breaking the spell between you two. “Roll an ankle tripping over Sasquatch, here?”

Sam rolled his eyes and you grinned stupidly. “No. Um, I got a Charlie horse. Pretty bad, actually.”

Dean thrust the bag of things into Sam’s hands and Sam excused himself upon realizing both hot/cold pads were still frozen solid. “Can I use your microwave?” He asked in the kitchen doorway.

“What’s mine is yours,” you said without thinking. “Um, I mean, anything you need.” That didn’t help, you thought, feeling your cheeks heat up again as Dean’s impossibly green eyes bored into you. He plopped onto the couch next to you.

“Nice place,” Dean mumbled, stretching his arms along the back of the couch as if he belonged there. “Cozy.” His fingertips brushed your shoulder and you wanted to climb the man like a goddamned tree.

“Thanks,” you mumbled in return. “It’s just me, so,” you trailed off, unsure why you just told a strange man that you lived alone.

His eyes danced with amusement and his lips pulled into a smirk again. God, he could kill somebody just by looking at them, you decided.

“Hey, Y/N?” Sam called again, reappearing in the kitchen doorway, wiping his hands with a towel. “Can you stand on it, yet?”

You glanced over at Dean before hauling yourself to your feet. Gingerly, you put your foot down and slowly put weight on your leg. Once your foot was firmly planted, you nodded and Sam grinned. “Good. Try stretching a little bit while the muscle’s still warm. I’ll have this stuff ready in a minute.”

“Right.” You turned and faced the couch, bracing the ball of your foot against the base, heel planted on the floor, and leaned forward. It didn’t do much, so you bent over, hands on the back of the couch just next to Dean’s outstretched arm, stretching your calf, which started to give and loosen. You almost forgot about Dean sitting a foot away from you.

Almost. Until he leaned forward and licked his lips, his eyes traveling down your side to your ass. “Is this what women wear when they run, now?” He asked, a glint in his eye. “Looks… comfy.”

You almost shivered at how low his voice was and tried to focus on stretching your calf. _Keep the convo G-rated_ , you told yourself. “Yeah. Running tights are popular for good reason. They breathe nicely and are aerodynamic.”

“I’d say so,” Dean agreed, rubbing his stubbly chin. “And hot pink to boot."

You switched legs, wanting to avoid a Charlie horse in your right calf if at all possible. Then, you stretched your left leg behind you, heel planted on the floor in a semi-lunge position to stretch it again. You winced as the stretch pulled at the knot but deepened the stretch as much as you could.

“Want some help?” Dean asked, already standing.

“No, I, I think I’ll be okay,” you replied, unable to hide the bit of panic in your voice. But he was already behind you, his hands on your hips. “Dean, I,”

“Your hips are too tight and not squared up,” he said matter-of-factly. His hands turned your hips ever so slightly. “Relax,” he urged, his voice low and thick like molasses. You groaned as you felt the heels of his hands massage circles into your gluteus medius and tensor fasciae latae. Another kind of heat filled your lower abdomen as your body reacted to his voice and touch.

“All set,” Sam announced, walking back into the room with a freshly heated pack and a jar. He seemed unfazed by the compromising position he found you and Dean in. “Dean, lemme get in here,” Sam said as he knelt beside you. His hand pushed your knee-length tight a bit higher and then his fingers spread tiger balm onto your calf, heat instantly searing into your muscle. “Relax,” Sam parroted his brother, who was seated back on the couch, his legs spread wide and eyes on you.

You stood up, leaving some slack in your left leg as Sam dug his thumbs under the head of your gastrocnemius once again.

Sam hummed softly. “Can you lie down? It would be easier for me if you were lying down.”

You nodded and waited for Dean to move but he didn’t. Your eyes went back to Sam and he gestured for you to lie down. Swallowing hard, you climbed onto the couch next to Dean, laid face down, and stretched your legs across his lap. It was uncomfortable and made your legs stick up at an awkward angle.

“Scoot,” Sam said, gently hitting his brother’s shoulder. Dean slid over so your hips were draped across his lap. “This is probably going to not feel great,” Sam warned before his knuckles dug into your calf once again.

You cried out in pain as he worked to loosen the remaining knot, cursing yourself for trying to run with this kind of muscle injury. Dean’s hand gently rubbed your lower back, trying to soothe you as Sam worked diligently. His fingers slid under your running top for the briefest of seconds and you squirmed on his lap.

“Hold still, sweetheart,” Dean rasped. His other arm pressed into the backs of your thighs, essentially framing your ass and holding you down.

 _Jesus fuck_ , you thought, as your calf slowly went numb with the effects of the tiger balm. Sam’s ministrations became less painful more just pleasant pressure and you moaned softly.

“I think she likes it, Sammy,” Dean grinned and his hand squeezed your thigh, right under your ass.

Sam made no reply but you felt his free hand pull your shoes off, then your socks. “Anywhere else hurting?” He asked, his voice almost as husky as Dean’s.

 _My goddamn cunt aches_ , you wanted to say. You shook your head and started to push yourself up when you realized Dean still had a hand firmly on your lower back and the other one squeezed your thigh again. His thumb was dangerously close to your sex and it took a good amount of willpower to not roll your hips into it.

“Hey, easy there,” Dean’s voice filled your ears. “Just rest for a minute.” The hand on your thigh started rubbing it gently, his thumb dipping between your legs again and again, each time brushing closer to your aching sex.

“I’m fine, really,” you ground out, your voice hoarse with lust. “Just need a shower ‘nd some good ole r-n-r.” Your eyes were closed; Sam’s hands hadn’t left your calves but were gently massaging them, rubbing up and down and back and forth. It was heavenly. You twitched on Dean’s lap and he groaned softly; the sound gave you goose bumps and emboldened you. “Actually,” you murmured, “my hips are really tight, still.”

Dean’s hands immediately came to rest on the outside of your hips, pushing your gluteus medius inward before letting go. Your ass jiggled from his touch and he did it again before he started using his thumbs to dig deep, sweet circles into the flesh of your ass. He started at the outside and slowly, agonizingly worked his way in, then down to the crease where your ass met your thighs.

“You know, all your muscles are connected,” he said. “Might not be your hips that are tight.”

“Yeah?” It was all you could muster as his thumbs pushed on the back of your inner thighs.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

You bit your lip and buried your face in the couch cushion under you in utter disbelief. It only took another ten seconds of Dean’s thumbs teasing you before you finally gave in and rolled your hips back and up into Dean’s touch. “I might… I might be tight somewhere else.”

You chanced a glance over your shoulder at Dean and his eyes were glued to your backside. His large hands squeezed your ass cheeks firmly and you watched as he looked at Sam, then back at your ass.

“And where’s that, sweetheart?” Dean asked, his eyes finally traveling up your back to see that you were watching him. “Is it here?” He cupped your sex and your eyes fluttered shut. “Do you want me and Sammy to loosen you up?”

“Yes, please,” you gasped as he applied more pressure to your pussy. Dean’s middle finger tip pressed into your clit and you pushed your hips back again, encouraging him to do it again.

“Up,” Sam commanded and his hands grabbed your hips and pulled them back, forcing you onto your hands and knees while stretched over Dean’s lap. “Off,” he said and pulled your leggings down over your ass, leaving them bunched at mid-thigh. The cool air over your exposed hindquarters brought the reality of the situation home and you knelt up, suddenly changing your mind.

“Wait, aren’t you… you guys are brothers.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, nodding, as he moved around the other side of his brother’s legs towards your head, still on his knees on the floor.

“And you… I mean… you’re okay with this?” Your eyes locked onto his – he’d been the first one you’d met, after all.

“We grew up sharing almost everything,” Sam explained. “Right, De?”

“Yeah, Sammy. Just about everything.”

You didn’t miss the fact Dean’s hand was gently rubbing your bare ass.

 _I am so fucked_ , you thought as Sam grinned up at you.

“So about that tight spot you need loosened,” Dean murmured, his fingers teasing your inner thighs.

“Still tight,” you managed to choke out.

“Remember to relax,” Sam coaxed and he moved closer to you and brought your head down so his lips could meet yours. You moaned softly against his lips before his mouth opened to yours. Dean’s fingers slid between your legs and teased your already soaked entrance.

You heard Dean inhale sharply and then grunt an exhale as his middle finger circled your entrance, smearing your slick all over your pussy. You moaned again in sensory overload from Sam’s tongue twining with yours and the feel of Dean’s fingers teasing your aching sex. You slid a hand down your front, seeking your clit and your release.

“So impatient,” Dean mumbled and his other hand pulled yours away. You whimpered loudly but it turned into a long, pornographic groan as he shoved his middle finger into your core. “Shit, she’s fucking tight, Sammy.” To prove his point, Dean shoved another finger into you and you grabbed Sam’s shoulders to keep from toppling over. “So fucking wet, too,” he groaned as his fingers pulled out of you with a wet sound.

Sam kept you half-focused on him as he kissed you deeply, exploring every inch of your mouth with his tongue. He slowly pulled away, his eyes full of lust and desire. You whimpered softly at the disappearance of his mouth against yours but he shook his head and moved up to the couch. He sat down next to his brother and your eyes fell on the crotch of his shorts, which were bulging with his erection.

“Fuck,” you mumbled as a rush of heat filled your entire body. Sam palmed himself through his shorts and you reached down, pulling at the waistband to help free him. You wanted to taste his cock as thanks for taking care of your injury and for being so goddamned beautiful. “Gimme,” you whispered as he lifted his hips to push his shorts and boxers down. His cock sprang free and you bent down, immediately taking him into your mouth.

“Oh, holy shit,” Sam muttered as one of his huge hands found your ponytail and wrapped it around his fist. He gently guided your head up and down on his length as you drooled on him and bathed his cock with your tongue. It became obvious very quickly that you were not able to take all of him and so one hand braced your weight and the other gripped the base of his cock.

“Such a good cockslut,” Dean said. You felt his weight shift and then he pushed your hips away from him and your feet hit the floor with him close behind. His fingers never stopped pushing into you and you felt that coil of heat growing. You heard Dean take a deep breath and expected more filth out of his mouth but instead, you felt his lips and tongue at your asshole and you wailed around Sam’s dick, pushing your hips up and back. Dean chuckled and licked you from cunt to ass and back again, smearing his spit and your slick from one area to another.

You pulled your lips off Sam’s cock. “More, please,” you begged.

Dean didn’t answer; you heard him spit and then felt a finger at your back entrance. He circled your puckered entrance a few times before he started to push it inside. His tongue swiped at your pussy again and again, his free hand holding your hip against his face. He let out a guttural groan that you felt in your bones. “Want you to come all over my fucking face,” he murmured and your eyes rolled back into your head. With a harsh tug, he yanked your leggings down the rest of the way off and buried his face into your pussy as his tongue slid into you and you keened again, your mouth full of Sam.

“Shit yeah,” Sam panted. “Eat her fucking cunt, Dean. Make her scream.”

You whimpered as Dean sloppily licked and slurped at your pussy. His finger steadily pumped into your ass and he moaned again as his lips found your clit. The noises he was making with his mouth would have made you blush if your mouth weren’t full of his brother’s thick cock. Still, your legs trembled as you kept your ass high up in the air for him.

“You like that, Y/N?” Sam asked. “You like Dean’s mouth on you? Tell him how good he is at eating pussy.”

You reluctantly pulled off Sam, his erection leaving your lips with a small _pop_. “Feels so fucking good, Dean. Gonna make me come so goddamn hard.”

Dean just grunted in reply and his tongue worked faster against your clit and his finger slammed into your ass again and again. You went to take Sam back into your mouth but he grabbed your chin and forced your head up, delivering a nasty, sloppy kiss to your mouth.

“Wanna watch your face when he makes you come,” Sam whispered as he pulled away.

These boys were going to be the death of you.

Moments later, you were shaking hard as you came, moaning loudly, staring at Sam’s enraptured face with your fist tight around his dick and the other gripping the back of the couch. Dean’s tongue barely slowed and you tried to move your hips away from him but he pulled you back to his mouth and sucked on your clit.

You cried out, pulsing and trembling with a second orgasm.

Dean finally relinquished you and stood up, leaving your cunt weeping with need to be filled and your asshole bereft of his digits. You heard the water turn on the in the kitchen and then his footsteps came back into the living room. He stopped to unbuckle his belt and push his jeans down before kicking them off. Sam had resettled into the couch and gently pushed your head back down to take his cock again. You opened wide for him, eager to get him off.

Dean slid a finger into your pussy and you bucked, moaning softly. “Still so tight, Sammy.”

“Then fuck her loose, Dean,” Sam panted.

“Condom?” You asked, pausing everything else.

“Already taken care of, baby,” Dean assured you as he nudged your entrance with the tip of his very hard cock. You nodded and closed your eyes as you went back down on Sam at the same time Dean filled your warmth.

He felt so goddamn good that you groaned around Sam’s cock so hard you almost choked on it. Sam hissed at the feeling of hitting the back of your throat and Dean joined the chorus with a long, low moan as he stayed still, buried to the hilt.

His hands once again rubbed circles on your hips before his fingers clenched you tightly and he withdrew, agonizingly slowly, just to ram back into you. You keened, shocked at how rough Dean was with you, and pulled up from Sam’s lap, your jaw slack and eyes glassy.

“She fucking loves it, Dean,” Sam spoke up as Dean drove his hips into your ass yet again, forcing you to gasp. Sam’s eyes never left your face and you leaned in, desperate for him. He gladly kissed you, his hand still tangled in your hair and providing a small amount of stability as his brother fucked you wildly. Dean nudged your legs open wider with his and the change in angle had you seeing stars and gasping with every single thrust into you.

You swore again, pulling away from Sam’s mouth, unable to stop moaning and swearing as Dean rode you hard. Sam seemed content to let you take his brother’s cock and he held you in place without trying to get your mouth back on his dick.

“NNnhh, so fucking good!” Dean grunted just before one of his hands slapped down onto your ass. You cried out at the surprise and pushed back against him for more. “You like that??” He asked, panting heavily.

“Yes!” You gasped as he smacked you again. “Don’t stop! Dean! Fuck!”

The long, low moan that escaped Dean’s lips made you shudder.

Sam stroked himself while his brother plowed you and the look on his face sent you right back over the edge, screaming his name and then Dean’s.

Dean followed right behind you, slapping your ass hard enough to leave a hand-shaped welt as his hips stuttered and he groaned his release. He only stayed behind you for a moment before he pulled out and collapsed onto the couch, catching his breath.

Sam wasted no time in hauling you onto his lap, positioning you right over his cock. In another swift motion, he had your tank top and sports bra off and tossed across the room. At some point, you weren’t entirely sure when, he’d also put on a condom.

“Sam,” you whimpered, not sure how much more you could take.

“Be a good girl and take his cock,” Dean spoke up from next to you. You turned to look at him, his face was flushed and he was basking in post-orgasmic bliss while he took the spent condom off. He looked absolutely sinful but you didn’t have time to reply before Sam pulled your hips down onto him and he filled you completely. His shorts were still around his thighs and it almost made you laugh.

“Fuck! Sam!” You cried out, grasping his shoulders for leverage as he used his strong legs to fuck up into you. “Oh my God,” you whimpered, burying your face in his neck.

“So. Fucking. Good.” Sam groaned. “Gonna come so fucking hard, Y/N.”

You panted his name and affirmations of how good he felt over and over, unable to say or do much else as he wildly bucked his hips and you slammed down onto him, along for the ride.

Within moments, you felt Dean’s hand slide across your thigh and between your legs. “Sam, you gotta feel her come,” he rasped as his finger tip danced across your sensitive, swollen clit.

“Ffffuuuuck!” You wailed, arching into Dean’s touch and holding on to Sam for dear life. “Don’t stop!”

“Never,” Dean muttered and grabbed your neck with his free hand, pulling your upper half towards him to kiss your mouth hard. You whined into his mouth as you fucked his brother stupid.

“Shit, gonna come,” Sam groaned and stilled your hips, hissing through his teeth.

“Almost there,” you replied, pulling away from Dean’s beautiful mouth just for a moment. He still tasted like your pussy and it was so good. You opened your eyes and locked gazes with the older brother, his green eyes staring at you as his fingers expertly worked between your legs. You felt yourself tighten as you approached that blissful edge once again, squeezing around Sam’s throbbing length.

“Fuck, De,” Sam gasped and pulled you down onto him, hard. “She’s so tight.”

“Gonna come on Sammy’s cock, hm?” Dean asked, his lips brushing against yours. You moaned and nodded, pushing your tongue into his mouth once again. Dean groaned deep in his chest and that was it – you were coming harder than you’d ever come before. Your pussy walls clenched Sam tightly as your whole body shook and a gush of wet sprayed onto Sam’s lap.

“Oohhhh, shit, baby,” Sam moaned as he grinned at the mess in his lap, fucking you through the orgasm. He closed his eyes and let loose a feral groan as he came, holding you down on his cock as it pulsed and throbbed inside of you, sending you right back over that edge. Dean pulled his hand away and smirked at how wet it was.

“Fuck, Y/N. Didn’t know you were a squirter,” he teased, finally tucking himself back into his jeans.

“Sorry, Sam. I can wash your shorts,” you began but Sam leaned forward, wrapping his muscular arms around you and covering your mouth with his.

“Don’t even worry about it,” he breathed as he slowly pulled back from you.

You felt your cheeks heat up a bit as his hooded, glassy eyes took in the sight of you naked on his soaked lap, flushed from orgasm.

“How’s that calf?” He asked after a moment and you slid off his lap. You shrugged and collected your clothing from around the room. “It’s been tight for weeks, Y/N, you need to make sure you’re stretching it every day.”

You pouted at his tone and turned to face him. “Well excuse me, Winchester, but somebody wasn’t here last week to help me with that.”

Dean smirked at your bickering and stood up, buckling his belt as he strode into the kitchen. He emerged moments later with three beers and handed one to you and one to his younger brother. “You guys are cute when you fight,” he teased.

Sam rolled his eyes and you smirked back at Dean. “Oh, honey, this ain’t a fight. Fights incur mind-blowing make-up sex. Remember a few months back?” You finally sat back down on the couch, having pulled on your underwear and sports bra, between the hulking brothers.

“Tch, even I remember that,” Sam chimed in before he took a long swig of beer. “I thought a banshee was trapped in bunker, you were screaming so much.”

You blushed a little bit and smiled. “What? Dean wanted to make me come for every day I hadn’t spoken to him.”

Dean laughed a small “heh” and finished his beer. “We should go get cleaned up and packed. We’ve got a case out in Iowa. Text us later? Preferably something with a photo and preferably with you not wearing anything,” he winked as he stood up.

“Right, I see how it is, Winchester. You guys use me and then run off to save the world.” You were being sarcastic and grinned to let them know it. You and Sam stood up at the same time and he pulled you into his arms, kissing your mouth deeply.

“You know that’s not true,” Sam stated, looking directly into your eyes. “If anything, _you_ use _us_.”

“Damn right I do,” you mumbled against his lips before kissing him again. “Be safe, okay?”

You stepped back from Sam and turned to Dean, who pulled you against his very firm chest and kissed you just as deeply. “This was fun,” he murmured. “Made me almost reconsider my hatred of jogging.”

You laughed warmly. “Anytime you wanna join me and Sam, you’re welcome to.”

Dean pulled a face and shook his head vehemently, making you laugh again. “You keep saying that. Never. I’ll stick to the post-cardio cardio.” His frown turned into a smarmy wink.

You reached around and squeezed his ass. “Get outta here. Come back in one piece and I’ll bake you my special occasion apple pie.”

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes back in his head. “You spoil us.”

“Bye, Y/N. See you soon,” Sam smiled, his dimples showing as he ushered his brother out the door.

You shut the door behind them and leaned against it, your entire body thrumming. You decided to shower, snap a cleverly positioned wet-and-naked selfie, and then get some food into your empty stomach. You missed them terribly while they were gone but they always, always made it up to you one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> whhhhheps! this one *ahem* ran away from me word-count wise.


End file.
